


Darkness In The Light

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Intersections [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Secret Relationship, Soft Kylo Ren, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Kylo meet on Batuu.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Intersections [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025694
Kudos: 9
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	Darkness In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sneaking in / out
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Nothing that fit into one of the multichapters, but it needed to be written. Title from “Likeness” by Lawless ft. Little Ashes. The scarves detail came from a wonderful headcanon that oldestcharm shared with me.

The rendez-vous point. Poe was grateful that he could slip away from the others on Batuu when most of the city (and the Resistance) was asleep. It was one of those moments where he felt terribly selfish, stupid — but honestly, between him and Kylo, he didn’t know which one of them needed the other more.   
  
It was something he felt all too keenly, slipping into the hotel that Kylo had set up for them both, briefly.   
  
There was a moment, Poe thought, where he wondered if his meeting with Kylo was nothing more than a trap. But Kylo appeared, and he took Poe in.   
  
“You’re here,” he murmured, and Poe felt, just for a moment, like he belonged.   
  
***  
  
“By the way, Poe, I love your disguise.”  
  
Poe looked up at Kylo, raising an eyebrow. “Somehow, I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic or not.”  
  
“I’m being sincere,” Kylo said. “It suits you.” He looked, appreciatively, over Poe’s scarf. “You got another one. You seem to like scarves nowadays. I never thought you would be the scarf type.”  
  
“Well, it gets cold on Batuu nights."  
  
“Somehow, I don’t buy that being the reason.”  
  
The truth was, Poe wore scarves if only because Kylo had a bit of a flair for them. At times. Months ago. It reminded Poe of Kylo, of Ben, and he felt like he had something of Kylo’s even when they were far away. Even when they were both, essentially, lonely.   
  
“Okay, I lied,” Poe said. “You’re...rubbing off on me. I want something of you. Close to me. Even when you’re not really here. I have your letters too, and this and...I wish you were actually here with me.”  
  
Kylo’s voice went softer as he looked over Poe. "I know you do.” A beat. “Is the white meant to be symbolic, somehow? You’re my foil.”  
  
“I don’t want us to be foils, Ben. I just want us to be us.”  
  
Poe stood on tiptoes to kiss Kylo. It was almost funny, he thought, him having to do that to get to Kylo, but it was worth it, just to actually feel warmth and light and heat against his skin. Stars, he really hadn’t had contact with Kylo, physical, in months.   
  
Kylo seemed to feel it too. Their lips and bodies grinding together, pressing, and Poe groaned softly into the kiss as his erection stirred against Kylo’s. Kriff, he needed more, needed friction, touch, everything...  
  
Kylo broke the kiss. "You have no idea the dreams I had about you,” he said. “Dreams where you were in my head...and I didn’t mind at all.”  
  
Kylo’s touch felt like so much pleasure it felt like Poe’s body was being split open. Like little, pleading noises were escaping Poe’s lips. Even when Kylo freed Poe’s cock from his breeches and began to work it, it felt like Poe’s usual snarky remarks were annihilated, in favor of praising Kylo — and he could imagine Kylo soaking up the praise like he craved it.   
  
Until Poe came. Exploded.  
  
“Poe...” Kylo murmured. Sounding so needy, so vulnerable. “I need..."  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
“Do whatever you want to me. I just need you.”  
  
Poe settled on sinking down to his knees.  
  
(Stormtroopers. Throwing him down to his knees, and Kylo squatting in front of him...)  
  
No. There weren’t any stormtroopers. And it wasn’t like Kylo wanted to hurt him. Not really. Poe focused on freeing Kylo’s shaft from his pants and, at Kylo’s permission, encouragement, taking Kylo into his mouth.   
  
“Stars, you feel so good...” Kylo’s breathing was coming in shallow. Poe, licking and sucking and stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Feeling Kylo’s hands, gently, caressing his hair. He could marvel at just how well-formed Kylo was, how big too. Poe didn’t know how well he was doing, but Kylo was praising him and murmuring the sweetest, most twisted endearments towards him...so he must have been doing well.   
  
And when Kylo warned Poe he was about to come, Poe drew off to say he could take it, and he did swallow every droplet. Bitter, salty, but it was Kylo, uniquely Kylo, and Poe couldn’t have anyone else.   
  
***  
  
They got dressed, got presentable.   
  
“I’ll have to leave,” Poe said. He always did. He wished that there was one universe or the other where he and Kylo could stay longer, stay a while. But Poe couldn’t afford to be selfish. After all, he had a whole responsibility to the galaxy. To loving it, to preserving it. Saving it. Kylo had become the opposite of Poe’s principles. The man Poe loved the most, being the one who was the most against Poe’s principles...  
  
“I know.” Kylo said. “It’s not...easy. Having someone else leave.”  
  
“I’ll be back.”  
  
"I don’t want us to be foils, Poe. Like you said. Even if you are everything I cannot be.” A beat. “I can only imagine flowers springing up under your feet when you walk...”  
  
Poe laughed, a bit strained. “I’m not that good. I haven’t been that good for a long time.”  
  
“Do you know how many men aren’t like you? I know it. I know it more than anything. You’re rarer than you know. And...I know I can’t stop you from going back to the Resistance. I just want them to see you as I do. So perfect."  
  
"And you’re a better man than you think you are.” There was a part of Kylo that hadn’t been touched by darkness, by toxicity. A part of him that was still good. Intact.   
  
"Go on then, Commander. May Vader protect you.”  
  
Poe kissed his cheek lightly, before going off into the night, pulling up his disguise again. Maybe there would be a better future, a future where they wouldn’t have to hide what they felt.   
  
Maybe.


End file.
